international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Turner
'History' Edmund Andreas Turner is a half-blood wizard, born to Lucas Turner, an intelligent Swedish American Muggle-born wizard, and Miranda Turner, a talented American half-blood witch with German descent, on 28 July, 1991. Miranda was a Qudditch player before she got pregnant with Edmund at the age of 24. Lucas, on the other hand, was a professor at the International Academy of Magic, teaching both Flying and Agriculture, before he got employed at the Ministry two years after Edmund was born. Edmund was raised with a lot of care and nurture from his parents, which has made him to become the generous, intelligent and noble person that he is now. When he was 8 (and when his younger brother, Eric, was 4), his mother decided to accept the job of working as a coach for the Qudditch Team she was previously playing for (after all, looking after her children as her sole job wasn't challenging enough for adventurous Miranda), leaving her less time to spend with her sons. Therefore, Edmund and Eric usually stayed with their aunt(Miranda's sister, Evanna)'s family. Being the older one of the two, Edmund is very protective of his younger brother, Eric. This is one of the reasons why he endeavors a lot to perform well in different aspects - to become a positive role model for his brother. When Edmund was 10, he got his acceptance letter to the International Academy of Magic like his parents once did. Throughout the years, he had worked hard not only in studies but also in non-academics - he's good at it and he enjoys doing it. This has made him popular among teachers and most of his peers. However, after his brother's entrance to IAM, he also started to feel like Eric has been distancing himself from him, which he has no idea why. As expected, Edmund graduated with excellent results. He has decided to stay at the International Academy of Magic in the near future - at least until his brother graduates. Currently, he's working as a Agriculture Professor there, though he wishes to teach Martial Magic more. 'Personality' Edmundis a highly intelligent, obseverant and trustworthy person. He's a near perfectionist, who strikes his very best to perform well in different aspects, hoping to match his parents' hidden expectations and to become a positive role model for his brother. Even if it's something that he's rather weak at (like Flying and Animal Studies), he'd endeavor extremely hard to improve it - he succeeds in this every time (though he fails to become the best in these aspects, he has never performed poorer than the average ones). When it comes to work, he gets very serious (perhaps excessively serious at times) - literally no room for jokes and he hates wasting time, but he's pretty easy to be around at times other than that. Tending to believe that he's superior than the others, Edmund is stubborn, ambitious and arrogant. Though, he usually appears to people as a young humble lad, as he's good at hiding it - unless you could read his mind, there's no way you can possibly know. Still, generally and usually, Edmund is generous and helpful. No matter you have asked or not, he'd lend you help for good and he rarely gives up simply because of some obstacles blocking his way. Despite his intelligence and arrogance, he never looks down on those who're stupid, but those who haven't tried their best for improvement. He's a man of his words, having almost no tolerance for those who have broken their promises with him. He highly values his family, willing to protect them at all costs. When he's crossed for the first time, his forgiveness is usually given easily unless it's a real big deal. However, he seldom forgives those who have done wrong for the second time, not mentioning the third. After all, "never make the same mistake twice" is one of his maxims. 'Abilities and Skills' Wandless & Non-verbal magic Wandless magic and non-verbal magic are the two aspects that Edmund excels the most in. Often when he casts a spell, he'd do it wandless-ly and non-verbally, which's result is usually more powerful than saying it out loud while flicking his wand. Martial Magic Like his mother, Edmund is talented in martial magic, excelling in both offensive and defensive skills as well as tactics (with the defensive ones slightly better than the offensive ones). Potions If skills like brewing potions could be inherited, Edmund's skill would be from his father. He's a gifted Potioneer, good at brewing and inventing different kinds of potions. From Year One to Twelve, he has never got a grade in Agriculture lower than "O". Intelligence Like his parents, Edmund is highly intelligent and very observant. Together with his hard endeavor, he's able to perform well even in aspects that he's rather poorer at (like Flying and Animal Studies). 'Appearance' Edmund is an American with Swedish and German descent. He is quite a charmer, often with a confident look on his face. He has blue eyes from his mother and dark brown hair from his father. He weighs 170 lbs, standing about 6 feet. 'Trivia' *'Edmund' means rich and blessed protector, while Andreas means warrior in German and Swedish. His family name Turner means one who works with a lathe - Edmund tends to interpret it as the one who changes. *Edmund is fluent in speaking in Swedish which he learnt from his father, who's a Swedish American. He also knows how to speak in German, which he learnt from his mother, who's a proficient German speaker. *Edmund is allergic to peanut. *Despite that fact that both of his parents are naturally gifted flyers, Edmund doesn't seem to have inherited such a talent. He's decent at it (after numerous practices) but he doesn't really enjoy flying, especially after he had once fallen from his broom when he was 12. Unless it's necessary, flying would be the last choice he would choose for transportation. *When Edmund was in Year 10, he published a book on Potions brewing "Master of Complicated Potions", which had once been a Best-Seller for a week.- though he isn't exactly pleased by the result. 'Relationship' Family= Lucas Turner Lucas is Edmund's father, the one he's closer with comparing to his mother, whom he loves as well, of course. He wishes to become a respectable and talented man like his father. His father is also one of the reasons why he chose teaching over the Ministry - the paths of the two are quite similar, don't you think? Miranda (née Blake) Turner Miranda is Edmund's mother, one of the favorite people he loves in the world. She's the main one who influences him not to give up easily even in adversities. He hopes to become as outstanding as his mother is. Though, as hard as he has tried, flying just isn't his suit as it is to his mother. That's why he has decided long time ago to work more on Martial Magic, something that his mother excels at, to become more like her. [http://familyecho.com/?p=EBMI1&c=s9j19fqria&f=125142238938952161 Eric Turner ] Eric is Edmund's brother, who younger than him by four years. Unlike Edmund, Eric is a natural flyer who doesn't care much about his studies (though he's still quite good at it but not as excellent as Edmund due to his lack of hard work and attention). Being the one who has been looking after his younger brother ever since he was small, Edmund is protective (perhaps a tad bit overly protective) of his brother, always feeling responsible for the trouble that his brother has made. Hoping to become a positive role model for his brother, Edmund strikes hard in all different aspects even for those he's not good at - though it seems to him that it's not actually working. Ever since his brother entered IAM, he has somehow found Eric distancing himself from him, which he has no idea why. Evanna & Alvin Breckenridge Evanna and Alvin are respectively sister and brother-in-law of Miranda (Edmund's mother), i.e. Edmund's aunt and uncle. Since he was eight, he usually stayed at the home of his aunt's family in Ravenwood with his brother while both of his parents were away at work, before he got admitted to IAM. Though, after entering IAM, he still stays there occasionally on holidays (but less frequently) when his parents are again, away. He's very thankful for their care and love. [[Kingsley Breckenridge|'Kingsley, ']]Kelvin '''[[Katrina Breckenridge|& Katrina Breckenridge']] '''Kingsley, Kelvin and Katrina ' are children of Evanna and Alvin, i.e. his cousins. Together with Eric, the five of them hang out with each other a lot when Edmund and Eric are staying at their home back in the days they were all very young. Edmund secretly thought that he's more like an older brother or even a guardian to them all rather than a friend, often guiding them and looking after them as he does with Eric. However, Edmund is getting less closer with them ever since he entered the IAM as he's more occupied with school work, which gives him much fewer times to meet his cousins. He is often displeased by the troubles that Kingsley and Eric have been making for fun at school. [[Séléna LeClaire|'Anastasia & Raphaël LeClaire']] Anastasia is his uncle, Alvin Breckenridge's sister. The family frequented Evanna and Alvin's home quite often back in the days when Edmund and Eric first stayed there. As far as he remembers, the couple has a son named Raymond who's of the same age as his brother, and two twin daughters. Edmund isn't sure what has happened, but Raphaël died when Edmund was about the age of 13, while two of the children went MIA. That's when Anastasia and her daughter Diána moved to live with Evanna and Alvin. Anastasia has been kind to both him and Eric, helping his aunt to look after them at times. Recently as he heard, Anastasia is now in a coma, Diána passed away while her two children were back. He is still confused with the things happening to the family, but he hopes things would turn out to be better for them. [http://familyecho.com/?p=C8510&c=qjp2j3qpxr&f=125142238938952161 Click here for the family tree of Edmund. ] |-| At School= ' |-| Others= ' 'Gallery' edmund4.jpg edmund6.jpg edmund5.jpg Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adults Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Swedish Category:German Category:July Birthday Category:Graduate Category:Gomes Category:Master Class Graduate Category:Half-Blood Category:23 Year Olds Category:Professors Category:Name Begins With "E" Category:Ramora Scales Wand Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Single Category:Edmund Turner